


a night like any other

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, aa happy bday kazuichi!!!, gamer!kazuichi, gundam just wants his bf to sleep better, gymnast!gundam, it’s mostly from his shit sleeping habits as youll read, souda is sleepy 24/7 like chiaki no i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: He knew only one person who would be up at- he secretly checked the clock at the bedside table- 4am playing a game. He sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the light and somewhat loud sounds and trying to get used to it.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	a night like any other

Gundam Tanaka woke up in the seeming dead of night to the bright light of the TV he had in his room shining on him, wincing and burying his head into the pillows as he sat and listened to the sound of apparently a videogame come from the speakers.

He knew only one person who would be up at- he secretly checked the clock at the bedside table- 4am playing a game. He sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the light and somewhat loud sounds and trying to get used to it. 

Finally, he got bored, and turned, reaching out a strong arm to wrap around his paramour’s shoulders and drag him down, hearing a soft yelp as he dragged the smaller into his bare chest. 

Kazuichi squirmed, letting out long whines as he struggled to see over Gundam’s arm and at the screen. He arched his back and wriggled, trying to break free as he let out whimpers of “Gundam- babe please- just let me… just lemme finish this level—“

He let out a curse muffled in Tanaka’s arm as the TV lit up with a “You Died!” and finally went limp in his boyfriend's hold. 

Gundam chuckled as he turned his paramour to face him, relaxing his grip. The gymnast kissed his boyfriend gently, making Kazuichi pout as a bright blush lit up his face. 

“My apologies, my dark amour, did I interrupt your game?” He softly murmured as Souda got more comfortable in his arms, letting his head nuzzle into Gundam’s neck as he dropped the controller over the side of the bed with a soft ‘thunk’.

“Yes, you fucking asshole. I hate you.” Kazuichi growled half-heartedly as he gently punched his boyfriend’s strong chest. Gundam merely chuckled and gently held his hand in his own, kissing the knuckles as Souda somehow blushed even more and buried his head in his shoulder. 

Gundam basked in the silence as he chose to thread his hands through Kazuichi’s bright pink hair, feeling his paramour melt into his hold at the tender touches. 

“So,” Tanaka finally started, “how long have you been awake, my dark heart?”

Kazuichi hummed. “I dunno...I woke up like an hour after I went to bed, ‘n i’ve been playing a few games ever since.”

He tch’d. His boyfriend could not for the life of him ever have a good sleep schedule. “Can you look at me?”

Souda huffed but sat up anyways, and Gundam could easily see the dark rings under his paramour’s eyelids, and how his eyes were not bright, but hooded and dark with exhaustion.

“Why must you torture yourself like this?” Gundam murmured as Kazuichi layed back down, his head now resting against Tanaka’s chest.

“Don’t be dramatic...I only fell asleep five times yesterday…” Souda mumbled into his skin.

“You should not be falling asleep in the middle of the day at all, mortal.”

“I can't help it, babeeeee…”

Kazuichi had already dozed off, snoring softly as he drooled onto Gundam’s chest.

Gundam sighed, running his fingers through his paramour's greasy hair. He truly wished that he’d take a little time out of his day to take care of himself, wash his clothes, wash himself, eat and drink instead of playing on a device all the time. Maybe then he’d actually sleep for once in his life.

Perhaps that is simply the curse of the Ultimate Gamer.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII AAAAH HAPPY BDAY KAZUICHI!!!
> 
> lol i’ve had this idea for a while now but i finally decided to write it!!
> 
> i hope y’all liked it :)


End file.
